


The Strays

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cats, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Has Allergies, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Pets, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean is suspicious one late night... He doesn't want to actually accuse Cas of anything, but--what if he's right?Oneshot/drabble





	The Strays

"...Cas." 

The bedroom was calm and dark, for the most part. Dean Winchester was in bed. His boyfriend Castiel was supposed to be in bed with him too. And that was all. 

"Yes Dean?"

Dean sighed. He didn't want to have to ask this. He wanted to trust him and all, but...something was wrong. He had a feeling. The ceiling was weird as he stared up at it, deadpan. "Did you bring the stray cats into the bunker again?" 

"...no."

There was a soft click and the lamp came on. 

And the entire bed was covering in fat happy cats. Cas had two in his arms. Dean even had one on his chest. 

He was allergic. He didn't want them here! But Cas looked so happy, so...how could he say no?


End file.
